The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor products are getting smaller in size and may be required to process a high capacity of data. Thus, semiconductor devices used in the semiconductor products may need to provide high integrity. Accordingly, a semiconductor device using a relatively thin semiconductor layer, instead of a bulk semiconductor substrate, may be required.